Optoelectronic semiconductor bodies are known which contain a semiconductor layer sequence having a p-conductive layer, a radiation-emitting active layer and an n-conductive layer, wherein blind holes extend through the p-conductive layer and the active layer into the n-conductive layer, through which the n-conductive layer can be electrically connected. If such semiconductor bodies are applied to a support plate by solder, there is the risk that the solder will not completely fill the blind holes, but rather that cavities will remain between the semiconductor body and the support plate. The semiconductor chip can then have reduced efficiency or can be completely unusable.
It could therefore be helpful to provide a semiconductor body and a semiconductor chip in which this risk is reduced.